Saiyans Raised On Earth
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: What if Goku remembered that he was a Saiyan, and Raditz came with him, What is happening to Bulma, and even Turles is here what is happening in planet vegeta, and not only that Bardock, and Fasha survived what will they acomplish in my amazing Fanfiction
1. Saiyans Raised On Earth

This Story is best viewed in big font i hope you enjoy and read my other stories, My stories get funnier every chapter

Speacial thx to Ryo-chan Wolfgirl, and Shookones

Saiyans Raised On Earth

Grandpa Gohan walked through the woods many times before, but there was something ominous about today. As he recalled his training with Master Roshi until... He looked up and saw 2 silver colored space pods, they were about to crash into the Earth. He ran as fast as he could, and when he finally got there the pods opened revealing 2 kids. One had bed head, and a hard not to notice long light brown tail. He also had a photo, I picked him up and looked at the photo. It had a father that looked like an older version of the bed head child, a older girl, the bed head child, and the other child in the pod and they all had tails. There were arrows pointing at the family, to the father saying Bardock, to the mother saying Fasha, to the boy I was holding saying Kakarot, and finally to the other boy saying Raditz. I put Kakasomething down knowing full well I would have to raise both of them. I picked up Raditz

"well at least your name is easy to remember Raditz." I said

"ga ge gaa." Raditz and Kakarot simultaneously

I looked at Raditz he had hair larger then his body, and his tail is deep night black and the same length as Kakarot's. When I finished looking at his features I noticed he had a big box

"ooh what do you have there."

I tried to take it but then

"WWHHAAAAA!" Raditz cried

Then they wrapped their long tails around my neck,

"Okay lets put you back in your pods" I said kinda angrily

when I put them back I opened the box, and the first thing I saw was some pairs of armor, 2 machines that connected to the ear that said scouter. And lastly there was this silver cube with buttons on it I pushed one marked "answers." Suddenly a hologram of that Bardock guy appeared and Fasha I think it was was in the background and looked dead but she got up and they started talking

"Raditz and Kakarot you have pushed the answers button, so I am guessing it has been 4 years since Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta." He said "since you clicked the answers button I wont deny, you 2 are saiyans the strongest race in the universe." he finished

then Fasha started talking

"Then the evil monster Frieza destroyed our home because he fears us." she said still a little shaken by the experience but she kept talking

"Bardock is going to try and defeat Frieza, but he may not come back."

Bardock started talking again

"If you 2 only remember 1 thing then remember to avenge us, avenge Planet Vegeta, and if we survive we know Frieza will send out troops to kill you two in 2o years." Bardock said

I was shocked by this news

"We will also come to meet you in 19 years if we are alive to train you guys and to see if you are strong enough to beat him." Bardock said with a confident tone that was also filled with fear

and again Fasha started talking

"See you guys when you are 20 and 21, and Raditz you take care of your little brother got it!?." she ordered

"BYE!" they simultaneously shouted

"Oh and one more thing, the other buttons have info on the saiyans an other Saiyan stuff. Bardock finished

"Till we see you again." Fasha ended

The Transmission ended

"Oh my Gosh I was holding aliens, well at times like this all you can do is raise these boys, and above all CRYYYY WHAAAA WHAAAA!" Grandpa Gohan Shrieked

Oh no Gohan thought Now they have escaped their pods and now their crying what did I do to deserve this?

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" All of us cried


	2. The Power Of Pul

Trust me Big faunt for this is better thanks to Ryo-chan Wolfgirl

Raditz Pov.

* * *

It's been twelve years since me and my brother Kakarot were saved by Grandpa Gohan found and saved us. When we were old enough to talk and walk he told us of are Saiyan heritage, and gave us our scouters and Saiyan Armor. He also told us not to go out when there is a full moon. " He he full moon." I thought And when we questioned that he showed us the answers cube, our father looked a lot like Kakarot. Tonight was a full moon so after we finish training and finish diner. "He he, we are going to go our ozzeru forms and fight each other mwhahahhahahaha and who ever loses has to prank call our cousin Turles. I practicably laughing out loud

One Day Later

Bardock Pov.

"Fasha, get up." I told

Ever since we almost died she has been getting up later and later

"ugh, what is it Bardock." she asked sleepily

"I just lost Turles's signal I think he landed in some galaxy close Frieza Galaxy 121." I said

"Oh, how did he lose control?" She asked

"Some scouter call from a planet it the Milky Way." I answered

* * *

"Lets see how this goes he he." She said with her Saiyan pride

Kakarot's Pov.

I cant believe Raditz beat me last night, and not only that but he also learned ancient Saiy-jin faster then me. "He he, at least I have about the same level of power as him last time I checked then he came up to me

"Hey Kakarot Gandpa wants to see us he says he has a surprise for us." he said

"Cool, I wonder what is is because I cant wait!" I shouted

"I know." he said excitedly in ancient saiy-jin "Oh Kakarot, Remember our prank call to Turles?" he asked like I didn't remember

* * *

"Yeah that was hilarious."

Turles Pov.

I was flying on my way to meet Uncle Bardock, and Aunt Fasha until I got a call from cousin Kakarot. "I bet this is another prank call." I whispered I lost focus and barely dodged an asteroid an asteroid and was off coarse and was heading towards the Milky Way galaxy. Next thing I knew I was in this strange desert and a weird flying cat and a tall man stood infrount of me

"Who Are you?" I said flatly

"You don't know me, figures I am going to beat you and take all you possessions mwhahhahahahha!" he mocked

* * *

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, bring it on!" I shouted

Meanwhile 2 people on motorcycles were hunting the dragon balls

Pul pov.

Me and my adopted sister Bulma are hunting the dragon balls to get our wish. I keep trying to convince Bulma to wish the Saiyan race back, but she always says that I should wish Frieza dead. Ever since we found out about my Saiyan heritage she has a huge hate for Frieza. And you know I don't know what wish she wants, and I dont know why I listen to her I mean her power level is 2. I have also contacted 3 other Saiyan survivors, who's names are Kakarot, and Raditz and Raditz sounds so strong and fearless I can't wait to meet him. I even met their cousin, and my Saiyan dad. Not surprisingly his power level is 6,081. But something has been bugging me.

"Hey Sis?" I asked

"Yeah girl? Bulma replied

"What are you going to wish for?" I asked because I truly wanted to know then it hit me "I know what you going to wish for Bulma" I winked

"What am I going to wish for?" Bulma questioned

"A new boyfriend after he was trying to cheat on you with me." I replied

"Yeah umm, about that I kinda used your scouter to call a Saiyan named Turles." Bulma revealed

SHE TOUCHED MY SCOUTER! AND SHE CALLED SOMEBODY BUT THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH WHAT SHE SAID

"How did you learn Saiyan?" I asked completely intrigued

"Same cheating way you did, I got a minor shock to my brain and in an instant I knew Saiyan, and I also learned about your heritage." She informed

"Tch Fine you tailless blue haired freak." I hissed

"At least there are more Humans then Saiyans." She mocked

"That's it Bulmadus you better be ready for the fight of you life." I raged

I know I shouldn't do this but my Saiyan blood won't allow it

" Come on I was just kidding Napul Breffs you will not fight me!" She cried

* * *

Too late

Bulma Pov.

Before I could scream I was on the ground with Pul's boot on my head. Here purple, and white armor shown as she started talking to me in a cruel Saiyan tone that sounded like she intended to kill me

"NOW I Want you to tell me something. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO wish for?" She said cruelly

"You really want to know that badly." I inquired

She crushed harder

"I saiD TELL ME!" she raged

" I want a pizza." I said a little embarrassed

Now she was angry

"YOUR GOING TO WASTE OUR WISH ON A PIZZA!" she screeched

"L-L-Listen to me!" I yelled

She kicked me to the side

"Pth fine what is it bullmilious?" She asked her voice filled cruelty

"The perfect Pizza." I said as I tried to refrain

* * *

"Lets just go." she said calming down

Meanwhile back at Grandpa Gohan's mountain

Kakarot Pov.

"Raditz it is time to train with Grandpa." I explained

"Cool." Raditz started " I can't believe you beat me yesterday, and not only that you made me prank call PUL!" he complained

*Flashback*

"OK Raditz come one you have to prank call Pul" Kakarot urged

"Fine Fine, I mean I made you prank Turles he he." Raditz laughed

Double Flashback

"Hey Turles." Kakarot called

"What is it this time Kakarot?" Turles replied

"Is your pod running?" Kakarot asked

"Why yes, yes it is" Turles answered

"Then you better go catch it." Kakarot said laughing

"NOOOOOO!" Turles yelled "You fool!"

"BWAHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHA!" Kakarot, and Raditz Laughed

*End second Flashback*

**Back to first flash back**

"Hey Pul do you like ice cream?" Raditz asked

"Yes." Pul replied

"Then why dont you MARRY IT, BWAHAHAHAHHaHahahAH" Kakarot, and Raditz Mocked

HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW

POWER LEVELS THESE GUYES ARE STRONGER BECAUSE THEY WERE TRAINING A LOT

KAKAROT: 15

PUL: 14

RADITZ: 18

GRANDPA GOHAN: 86

TURLES: 16.5 / 18 AFTER THE FIGHT WITH YAMCHA

BULMA:1 AFTER THE FIGHT

YAMCHA: 14

PUL'S DAD: 6,013

BARDOCK: 10,000

FASHA: 8,890


	3. Fights with lights

Special thanks to Ryo-chan Wolfgirl for convincing me to continue this story Remember to review

Warning: Unwanted Death but totally needed

I am open to suggestions for the next chapter just pm me or review

Turles Pov.

As I landed the first punch on that bandit, he was knocked to the ground.

" Ha ha, you wimp!" I mocked

And I wasn't lying there is no way he can beat me

"What do you mean alien boy?" He questioned

I ha ha idea thanks brain

"Well to me your the alien." I said

For once prank calls come in handy

"WOLF-FANG-FIST!" The bandit screeched

"Wolf what?" I asked as he released a fury of punches

Narrator Pov.

The wolf fang fist attack went at a blinding speed. Yamcha cupped his hands In the shape of a wolf and with his left hand he aimed for the face and with his right punched in the stomach. Whilst the Saiyan Turles expertly blocked the punches from the left with his armes, and he blocked the punches to the stomach with his tail. It went like this until the very bad bandit stopped here is what happened when Yamcha was attacking

"LLAAAMMMMEEEEEEE!" Turles grunted

"H-H-How can you block my wolf-fang-fist?" the worthless bandit asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh that, well bandit you see this object on my face, it can read power levels." Turles explained boringly

Bla bla bla we get it back to the moderately cool battle I think we left off with a puzzled Yamcha and a supreme Turles

"Your power level is, wow 14 HAHAHA, oh that weird cat is 5 mwhahahahahha LAME!" Turles insulted

"So Turles? Is it what is your power level 2 Ha." The desert bandit asked

" Not even close, I am a Saiyan the most powerful warrior in the UNIVERSE! My power level is 17 now you shall face my wrath, with an attack I have been working on." I roistered

Turles Pov.

I started charging my ring shaped attack. It appeared and didn't explode, witch is a first. I have never felt this much power in the palm of my hand. I was ready to fire and I yelled my attacks name.

"W-w-w-what are you doing." Yamcha yelled "How are you doing that!?"

"Take this KILL DRIVER!" I shouted

I saw Yamcha fall to the ground and I knew I won I felt great.

Then that floating cat creature flew towards the smoldering body that was once a bandit. I am so tired that attack is tiring better check if I can still fight. I have only been reduced to half my power, lets check the bandit, almost dead better tell the cat its crying.

"Don't worry you cat creature, he is alive." I panted still really tired

then I noticed something that almost gave me a heart attack, it was "FREIZA," I yelled nut there was something wrong with him

Yamcha Pov.

Once I heard I was going to live I did the first thing I could think of.

"Puar transform into the thing he fears most!" I yelled while the Saiyan was panting

"How?" my transforming cat asked

" I don't know just turn into a demon." I reasoned

"Got it." Puar-demon said

Puar Pov.

I transformed into the demon that he called "Frieza." I wonder what he is doing with that thing on his face. Now he sounds enraged

"YOUR NOT FRIEZA YOUR THAT CAT I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" He screeched

Now I was made with Yamcha, he is going to get me killed

"CURSE YOU YAMCHAAA!" I said angrily

"What did I do?" Yamcha struggled to ask

"YOU CONDEBED ME!, oh sorry Yamcha." I apologized

"It's OK Puar, at least we tried." Yamcha said to stiff to cry

Then that evil Turles started doing another one of those energy attacks

"Now for causing my fear to appear in my face, now I will eliminate you!" He yelled

"Good Bye Yamcha." I said

"Good Bye Puar." Yamcha said

"Face my Meteor Burst!" Turles shouted

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Me and Yamcha yelled

"Well thats that, well better get some food." Turles contemplated

Now Back To Training, With Grandpa Gohan

Featuring The Kakarot, and Raditz food fight

Raditz Pov.

"OK Saiyans attack me with everything you got." Grandpa ordered

"Kakarot," I wispered "Fly up and cause a distraction, and charge a ki blast."

"OK, but what will you do?" Kakarot asked

"Easy while you distract him, I will use my knew attack." I explained

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, attack me!" Grandpa yelled

Narrator Pov.

Grandpa charged at Raditz. Raditz looked shocked, and aimed a hard kick at his face. Kakarot used his Ki to fly up and charge a strong Energy wave. Then suddenly Gohan moved to the side and grabed, and threw Raditz into Kakarot. But in that time Raditz threw a Saturday crash at Gohan and smoke swirled everywhere. When the smoke cleared Gohan was slightly burnt, but other then that was unscaved.

Kakarot Pov.

"Grandpa, how are you so strong?" I asked

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked

"Yeah Raditz." I replied

"When was the last time you checked your scouter?" Raditz asked

"Let me see." I said "Raditz 18, I am 17, and Grandpa is 83 of course."

"Now," Grandpa started "Lets keep training."

Just then 2 girls appeared one with blue hair, and the other with a tail, and silver hair


	4. Theif Of A Saiyan's Love

I hope you don't hate me for this but i will make my next chapter as soon as i can, just read and review

Very special thanks to Shookones, episode mainly on Bardock, and Fasha

*Somewhere Out In Frieza Planet 419.0*

Frieza Pov.

As I waited for Zorbon, and Dadoria to come back with my report for slaves to hire I heard screams.

"Lord Frieza, Dadoria has been killed by a low-level Saiyan!" He shouted

"WHAT, BY WHO?" I screeched

All i wanted was a slave. I thought

"WHAT WAS IT'S NAME!" i yelled

"I think it was called Fasha, she had a high power level, and I thought she would make a perfect slave, but her mate Bardock Knocked me out." Zarbon revealed

He got knocked out by a Saiyan, and lost me my slave. He should've just fled instead of coming back. I blasted him from right in front of me and now he is dead. I guess i have to go get a slave myself.

"Ginu Force, I am going to go capture some slaves." I yelled

Fasha Pov.

I am glad Bardock can sence energy because when I was gaged I spiked my energy, ans he came running for me.

"Fasha." Bardock said

"Yeah Bardy?" I asked

"I can feel Frieza getting closer, we have to call them." He replied I was genially surprised

"When will he be here?" I asked again

"In 2 days, and all we have to help us is an idiot who owes me a favor." He said flatly

"OK, we need all the help we can get." I reclined still with the memory of what happened

2 days later

I could sence that they were here, and that stupid namic still isn't here

"They're here are you ready?" Bardock asked

"No, but when am i ever?" I replied sarcastically

"He he lets fight." He said with no amount of intention to win in his voice

He knows we are going to lose, I know we are going to lose

"Well well." Frieza said as he walked through our door

"Bardock, let's get it on!" I screamed

"Oh so you think you can battle me?, well Ginues attack!" He yelled

"Good Bye Bardock," I said

"Good bye Fasha." he said back

Next thing i knew i was in chains, I couldn't feel any thing, my armor had been switched with slave clothing which was really imbarasing because all the Ginue Force was looking at me. Then I turned my head to Bardock, who looked even worse, all he had was shorts on, and not even that underwear, he looked like he wasn't going to get up for a while.

"Well your finally awake." A familiar voice said

"F-F-Frieza." Bardock groaned as he suddenly awoke

"Yup now get to work!, Lady you will dance for me, Bardock will go and mine in my sulfur mines!, Now Go!" He said cruel

"But we can't move." I said Grogally

"Too bad." I curly said with the heart of a dictator

"Bye Bardock." I groaned

"Bye Fasha." He said he tried to reach over but the dictator snapped his arm

"I SAID GET TO WORK!" Frieza Yelled

Then Bardock tried to get up, i tried to signal him to stay down but he wouldn't listen. (Like a Saiyan) I thought

"Frieza stop being such a Guldo." He croaked

Then Frieza Broke all his ribs, and he whispered

"Fasha i have a plan." He mouthed because he couldn't talk

"Ginues put him in the rejuvenation tank, AT ONCE!"Frieza barked

"Yes Ma'am." they replied

"Now get TO WORK YOUR MATE WILL BE ALRIGHT NOW DANCE!" The overlord ordered

Meanwhile back on Earth, (Yeah thats right)

NOT!

WHAHAHHAH AHAHA! I am sure you want to get bck to Bardock, and Fasha lets Skip ahead to when Bardock is healed (Remember his power level is very high now)

Bardock Pov.

As soon as I was healed I checked a scouter to see how strong i am now

90,000, Awesome

I raced to get Fasha killng anyone who tried to stop me

I saw Fasha on the ground about to be death beemed

Frieza just fired it and i swatted it away

"Bardock!" Fasha said Filled with glee

"Lets get out of here." I said

I blasted Frieza with only enough power to distract him

We stole a ship and were heading towards Frieza planet 4.1.8. no one ever goes to Freiza planet 4.1.8. not since Nappa boycotted pants

"Fasha, I missed you so much." I said my heart filled with love

"Me to Bardock, it was horrable walking around like this, a shock collor,drunck gas, and leg, and arm braces that said slave 112." She started "And walking around with everyone laughing at me, and everyone had the drug gas key to drug me." She said now tears rolling down her face

"Don't worry my love your safe in my arms now." I said as calmingly as I could.

Hope you enjoyed Read Review, and i couldn't use spell check to sorry if it was hard to read

*Power Levels*

Bardock: 60,000, 90,000 after brutal injerys healed

Fasha: 40,000 70,000 after injeries healed

Frieza: 150,000 I could be wrong sorry if i am


	5. The Adventure Begins

Thanks to Shookones this shall continue, please Review Please i only have 4 reviews thats pathetic

If I really owned Dragon ball z would I need to make Fanfics

Please Please Please Review, I am open to suggestions for my next chapters, and tell me if I got power levels wrong.

Raditz Pov.

As me, and Kakarot looked to the side where Grandpa was, we saw 2 heads pop up over the mountain. One has pink hair, dark violate, white and pink armor, and by the brownish- black tail I knew she was a Saiyan. And a pretty one at that, she also has a pink scouter with a black under shirt.

The other other one has blue hair, (you know what forget it everyone knows what Bulma looks like)

Pul Pov.

As I got a good view over the horizon I saw a cute, long-haired boy with a red scouter. He had some small muscles brown and green armor that indicated if there was still a Planet Vegeta he would be a third class, his tail was a deep midnight black. There is also a old Geezer, and a spiky haired kid, with a blue scouter. Black and silver armor witch means he is also a 3rd class, unlike me I am a second class. Then I noticed that Me and Mr. long hair have been starring at each other for like 5 minuets.

"Well I guess we should go talk to them." Bulma said

I guess she saw us starring. I thought As we walked over I noticed that the cute one was looking embarrassed, and geezer, and the other one were laughing.

Well it's now or never. I thought

"Hey, would you two know two Saiyans by the name of Kakarot, and Raditz?" I asked

"Yeah, those two Saiyans would be us." The long haired Saiyan said

then Bulma started talking

"OK so witch one of you is Turles?" Bulma asked

Stupid Bulma thing, She doesn't know how to activate picture mode, well neither do I but she is as stupid as Krillin's losing streak (Sorry to all TFS fans I just love that line)

"Before anything else." the geezer started "I am Grandpa Gohan,

now he was pointing at the long-haired one

that's Raditz,

and now he was pointing at the 3rd one

and that's Kakarot." He finished

Wait that hairball is Raditz, I'll check my scouter. 19, now that's strong only the best from a Saiyan I guess. Now the other one, 17 that's as strong as me last time I checked. I have a power level on ONLY 18, that's sad. Well better test their strength.

Narrator Pov. (That's right mwhahahhahah)

Pul charged at the long haired Saiyan that goes by the name of Raditz. Raditz took the punch and grabbed Pul by the arm and threw her into the air. Then Kakarot tried to attack but Raditz pushed him out of the way.

"Kakarot, you can fight the winner, or maybe that blue thing over there." Raditz reasoned (Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with the blue thing joke.)

"Yeah!" Kakarot cheered

Then Kakarot charged at Bulma. Bulma had 0 chance to block the attack and in a second Bulma was out cold. Then Kakarot decided to check his scouter to see how powerful she was

"2 pathetic, at least she is alive so she will get stronger next time." Kakarot said

then Bulma tried to talk

"That's Saiyans Stupid uhhhgggg." Bulma groaned "Curse youuuu, you not... smart... person..." Bulma said gropingly

Now back to the fight, the cool fight

Looks like Pul and Raditz are getting tired.

" ***pant*** ***pant*** Hey *pant* Raditz ***pant*** you cant win mwahah *ach* it hurts to laugh." Pul mocked

" Ha ***pant*** Check this out woman mwahahaha, *ack* it does hurt to laugh." Raditz coughed

Raitz started gathering energy, while that was happening Pul couldn't do anything as she stood there in amazement as Raditz started floating into the air.

"W-W-What, H-How are you doing that?!" Pul freaked

"I am using my ki to float myself up. Now TAKE THIS!" Raditz yelled

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Pul yelled

As Pul screamed Raditz raised his right arm Pul blocked it, but wasn't ready for the left hook, and as Pul lay on the ground attempting to get up. But it was too late, Raditz flew as high as he could. Then Raditz did a cross box chop with and evil smirk on his face.

Raditz flew down and looked at all that's happened

Raditz Pov.

Well Kakarot is OK, Grandpa has his eyes bugging out. That seems about right. I walked over to Pul

"So you ready to give up?" Raditz asked

Pul coughed up some blood

"Ye ***cough*** s" She croaked

Turles Pov.

As I walked into a near village I searched for the highest power level. When I got there was a boy about 10, and he had a power level of 13i walked over to him.

"You over there GET OVER HERE!" I yelled

He scurried over

"Hi." He said

"Do you want to join me?" I asked

"Why?" He questioned

"Because," I said in a sarcastic, and cocky "If you don't I'll kill you."

"I don't feel like fighting today, so sure I'll join you, but only to beat you later." He said

"Hey kid catch." I said as I tossed my scouter

"OK but what is is?" the kid asked as he clutched my green scouter

"It's a scouter it can read someone's power levels, I will give you one later." I explained

"Wow, your power level is 18, mine is 13 ahhh dang it!" He complained

"OK kid I'll tell you everything later, like Ki, but first I need you to almost kill me." I ordered

"Why.. Why?" He asked

"I get stronger every time I almost die, and every time I fight." I said

"Cool, but first, names Burly." He said as he extended his hand

"Now 'Burly' lets get started." I cocked

1 Day Later

"Hey Kakarot, Meet me at the desert nearest to my location, GOT IT!" I ordered

"Yeah sure, and you remember Bulma right?" Kakarot mocked

"Yes you worm." I insulted

"Well she has een waiting for you to call her mwahahahah ahahahah who is the worm now." He mocked

"Kakarot I swere I will..." I started

"Hey Turly nerly, I can't wait to see you." Bulma cringed

"See you later Bulma." I shrugged

I hate you KAKAROT. I thought as I shouted in my mind Well i have about 4 days to get used to it. I finished

Yeah that's right that's where the Burly name came from you'll understand it if you read my 1st fanfiction

Kakarot: 17, 20 after the fight with Gohan

Raditz: 19, 25 after the fight with Pul

Pul: 16, 20 after the fight with Raditz

Turles: 18, 23 after letting being beaten to near death by Burly

Burly: 13, 14 after learning some moves from attacking Turles

Bulma: -1.2,000,000 mwahahahahahahahaha

Grandpa Gohan: 85 or something like that

Krillin's losing streak: Like every battle he has ever been in

Krillin's Death Sreak: 20 something


	6. The Crazy Angry Pig Thing, And Olong

Thanks To Shookones no one reviews these days, Any loyal fan i would really apreciate it if you could review your ideas for the next chapters, comments, and questions will all be anwsered if you pm me or review

Broly Pov.

Another successful purge in the name of Lord Paragus. I thought

"Why do I listen to my father, if he didn't have those power controllers then I could live my life." I whispered to myself

"BROLY, SET YOUR COURSE FOR THE MILKY WAY, NOW!" My father yelled

"Yes father." I groveled

"THATS LORD PARAGUS TO YOU." he shouted

"Y-Y-Yes L-L-Lord P-P-Paragus." I stammered

One day I will be free of my father's control, and until that day I will strive to get stronger than he can control, and when that day come I will give him all my rage, and I will finally be allowed to not only have my freedome but I will have my tail back.

* * *

"Good NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Father Raged

Kakarot Pov.

It's been 2 days, and Raditz, and Pul have recovered. HA HA HA HA HEHaHAHA! I thought They had to share a bed. Me and Grandpa laughed for days. Now we are about to ask what we should wish the dragon balls for, and we have Turles, and his friend 'Burly' and speaker scouter.

"Well, we have 2 options, 1 is the the perfect pizza, or the thing Pul wants." Bulma stated

"Then Pul what do you want?" I asked

"The power to beat Frieza." She retorted

"LAAAMMMEEE!" We shouted

"Fine then what do you chose?" She asked sarcasticly

"THE PERFECT PIZZA!" We yelled

"Oh COME ON!" She complained

Just then Raditz walked in.

"Oh good Raditz, what do you vote for, I SAY HIGEST POWER LEVEL COUNTS AS 5." She said

"Perfect Pizza totally Perfect Pizza." Raditz Erroneoused

* * *

"9 to 1, Hey everyone were getting a pizza!" I added

Meanwhile back at some desert... our ugh heroes are waiting...patently? Ugh they don't pay me enough to do this job

Turles Pov.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON, IT'S BEEN A INTIRE 30 SECONDS!" I screeched

"Where are they where are they WHERE ARE THEY!" Burly ranted

"Ugh," I grunted "Lets just get to a village, find something to eat they wont be here for 3 more days."

"OK Turly, ahahaha hahahaha bwahahahahah!" Burly Chorted

"SHUT IT BURLY!" I cocked

We knocked on a door and someone shot a gun at us! I grabbed it right before it hit Burly.

"T-thanks Turles." Burly panted

"No problem Burly, that's what happens when you work with me." I replied

"Turles, Burly?, Your not the demon creature." A voice said

"Who is this demon creature?" I asked looking up to a man with a gun patrolling an attic

"A evil shape shifting demon that takes our daughters." the man explained

This sounded interesting I wonder what they will do for us, he he. Oh looks like Burly caught on to what I was thinking

"Could you give us something to eat if we take down the demon?" Burly asked

"Of course we'll give you anything we want because." the man started

This is going where I think it's going isn't it. Then men suddenly appeared, and they started singing.

"We are the village of food, and fun, we will pay you with a hot dog bun." They sung like idiots

"OK, OK that's enough we are going now." I said

As soon as we turned around everyone cowered in there attics as they saw me and Burly take flight, but that can't be the reason they were scared. I looked down, only to see a huge giant creature.

"Lets get it on." I said calmly

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TANGLE WITH THE GREAT OLONG?!, HA BRING IT." Olong taunted

"Burly, this is my fight, got it?" I asked seriously

"Yes Turles." Burly grumbled

I launched a punch at the demon called olong. He tried to block but I was just to strong

He fell to the ground and turned into a nasality voiced pig

"N-N-Nooooooo, don't kill me." the stupid pig groveled

"Don't worry piggy piggy pig, I'll let you live ON one condition you have to return the girls you stole." I ordered

"And why should I,? I am going to take a perfect nap." The beast explained

"If you don't, Burly here will help you get that perfect sleep you want." I said cruelly

* * *

"Well out of the goodness of my old porker sandwich... point taken." The pig said

* * *

Now back to the traveling hero like people

Raditz Pov.

Well Bulma is complaining I guess that means it's time to rest

"BLA BL BL BL BLA BLA BLAAAA!" Bulma complained

"OK Bulma, we'll stop." I agreed

"Good." she said

Then she took out a capsule and instantaneously

"Well I bet you Saiyans would want to sleep outside, he he come inside when you are done being savages." she taunted

Then Pul started talking

"Yeah we'll catch ourselves some food, and tell stories, and stay up all night just like our ancestors right guys." She said deviously obvious not wanting to sleep around Bulma.

"Right." Me and Kakarot said

"Fine, GOOD BYE!" Bulma said angrily

As soon as she left well here is how it went a pterodactyl appeared

"Oh your going to be tasty." He said

We check our scouters and yelled simultaneously.

"10, YOUR POWER LEVEL IS ONLY TO HA HA HA YOUR GOING TO BE OUR LUNCH!" We mocked

we did rock paper scissors

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" We shouted

"Rock." Pul said

"Rock." I said

"Paper." Kakarot said

"Looks like I get our food today ha ha ha." Kakarot mocked

The only good part was the pteridactyl just stood there with a stupid look on his face, and a bead of sweat on his forehead. After a strong green energy blast the creature was down

"KAMOCAPATAMOUS!" Kakarot yelled

Hope you enjoyed I am asking politely please Review

Kakarot: 20, 21 after Pterodactyl battle

Raditz: 25

Bulma: Very very very weak

Pul: 20

Turles: 23, 24 after the great pig-thing smack down

Burly: 14

olong: 5 or something


	7. Super Saiyans Unleashed Part 1

Thanks to Ryo-chan Wolf girl, and Shookones, Please tell me your favorite Povs. And other stuff you could have your name on the thanks list of fame, pm me any ideas you would like to have in the story, and I will think about adding it. And Review if Frieza should put on some pants

Broly Pov.

I was about to enter the milky way when I saw a ship with a bumper sticker that said "Go put on some pants Frieza." That crashed into my ship, and we were spinning out of control, and were heading into Frieza planet EEEE-arth. (Not realated to Earth in any way.) We crashed into the planet and they wore Saiyan armor.

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"I am the legendary SUPER SAIYAN!" I exclaimed

Because it's true that's why Father keeps this controllers on me.

"We believe you, so what is your name, and show us a super saiyan." The man ordered

"M-My name is Broly, my father Paragus keeps these Ki controllers on me so I don't over power him, and get my freedom, he also took my tail, he went crazy ever since we were banished because my power level is so high..." I explained

"I'll fix that." The man said

He cut off my Ki controllers and put his foot on my back.

"W-What are you doing?" I whimpered

Wait I don't have to wiper, I have free will, I now control my own fate. I BROLY, AM A SUPERRR SAAAAIIIIIYAN!

"Don't worry if I push on your back right here." He started

It actually hurt what he did

"Your tail grows back." The woman finished

"MY TAIL, MY TAIL, I CANT BELIEVE IT'S BACK!" I shouted "How can I thank you!" I asked

They nodded at each other

"Show us the super being that call it's self Saiyan." They said in a dramatic way authors note (Don't get mad I just love that line)

"OK." I said

Narrator Pov.

Broly stood as strait as he could. His Ki started swirling around him. Suddenly, and without warning lightning stuck right on top of the Legendary Saiyan called Broly. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and his onyx eyes started to turn aqua. His hair flashed Gold, then back to black, every second the gold stayed longer. A vortex that started to consume him slowly got blasted away from the power he was giving off. Crater after crater formed every minuet of the transformation. First Fasha's scouter exploded, and then Bardock's. Broly's tail also started to turn gold, when his transformation finished, Broly had eyes of pure hatred, his tail flailed in the are, and his once onyx eyes were now a light ocean color.

"How is this?" The legend of the Saiyan race asked with a voice of steel.

"That is awesome, how about a little spar Broly?" Bardock asked with childish innocents

"Sure bring it, but what are your names?" Broly asked

"Where are my manners My na..." Bardock said until Fasha cut him off

"You never had manners, My name is Fasha, and he is Bardock." Fasha said in a mocking tone

"that's what I was going to said... humph." Bardock grumbled

"OK Lets see how well you can keep up with the legend." Broly taunted

Meanwhile our only people to fit the part as heroes are finally about met up with the flamboyant pig, and oolong, and Turles. He he, I love messing things up.

Raditz Pov.

"Hey woman!, I am saving that for later!" I yelled at Pul

"Oh Yeah!, why don't you make me save it?" She taunted

"Ha,! You can barely fly bring it!" I shouted

"Oh Yeah, even if you win I will win the WAR!" She yelled as she charged at me

I waited for the perfect moment and kicked her across the campsite to where Kakarot is sleeping. The funny part is that Kakarot grabbed her hair, and treated it like it was a doll. I walked over to rub it in

"Are you ready to give up, Kakarot can hold your hair like that all night, ooohhh, and here comes the drool." I gloated

"OK, OK, I will give up if you let me out of here." She reasoned

"OK, KAKAROT NEEDLES!" I shouted at Kakarot

He jumped up as fast as he could and started shouting.

"WHERE, WHERE, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME, KEEP IT AWAY!" Kakarot complained

"It's OK there is no needle, we just needed you to stop holding on to people's hair, like when I tried to sleep, and you kept using my hair like a jungle gym." I relieved

Narrator Pov.

"I will get you back Raditz just you watch." He said as he fell asleep almost instantly

"OK Raditz here you go." Pul said cockily as she grabbed the piece of meat Raditz was 'saving'.

Raditz reached out his hand, but suddenly Pul threw it into the air and used her new Ki attack called the 'charcoal maker'.

Raditz dropped to the ground and screamed.

"NNNNOOOOO!, YOU EVIL WITCH LADY, NNNNOOOOO!" Raditz shouted

Just then Raditz's hair turned gold for a second and his eyes aqua. But he blacked out and dropped his transformation, but Pul didn't miss the split second of that.

"W-Was that a SUPER SAIYAN!?" Pul asked shocked by what she just witnessed

It has been 2 days since that night and Pul hasn't forgotton, she felt the spike of power Raditz emitted, but they were nearing the desert Turles had told them to go to. But she won't forget it.

Bulma Pov.

"Turly surly, you are heresy!" I shouted across the desert

"Over here!" I heard a gruff voice shout.

I turned around to see Turles right next to me. Then All their scouters exploded abruptly. And they all looked shocked at the reading they got right before it exploded.

"22,000!" They all shouted

Bardock Pov.

We all locked up at the sky to see the most shocking thing in our lives

"ZORBON!" We screeched

Zarbon and his whole crew appeared, all together they have a power level that is the same as Frieza in his 2nd form. (that's right they know all about Frieza's many forms)

"Hello filthy monkeys." Zarbon taunted in a relaxed, and hate filled voice

I am going to stop right there stay reading for super Saiyans unleashed part 2 correct me on my power levels

Broly: 15,000

Broly not controlled: 300,000 yup those controllers are strong

Broly super Saiyan: 900,000

Broly legendary super Saiyan: 1,100,001

Raditz: 37

Raditz partial super Saiyan: 20,000

Pul: 34

Turles: 34

Kakarot:30

Burly: 26

Bardock: 91,000

Fasha: 88,000

Zarbon: 95,000

Zarbon's team: 1,200,000

Mystery Guy: 22,000

Mystery Guy's backup guy that came 1:00 after Mystery Guy: 20,000

Oolong: 6

Bulma brain power: over 9,000

Frieza's weirdness: More then you would imagine (think about it he is nude in almost all his transformations weird.)

Please Review I only have 9 reviews of 7 chapters that's not a lot


	8. Super Saiyans Unleashed Part 2

Thanks to Shookones, and Ryo-chan Wolfgirl

Fasha Pov.

Zarbon's team charged at us and we were fighting a losing battle. Bardock powered up and connected a left hook with Zarbon's face and he flew across this ugly rock. Then I saw Broly taking on like the rest of the team by himself.

"Gah Bardock, how can you do this to me?" Zarbon asked with a grunt

Only then did I notice that he didn't have his right arm.

"Well it's because I can transform, and my power will increase 20 fold mwahahhahahahh."

I dashed as fast as I could and punched my fist through Zarbon so he coudn't transform.

"Gah curses, well gue...sss what." Zarbon croaked

"What is it?" Bardock asked clearly annoyed.

"F...Riza DID Puuuut... oo.n some pants." Zarbon finished.

And Finish he did.

"Hey Bardock I wonder how Broly is doing." I stated

"He is killing every enemy... seems about right." He said

Then he stacked a pile of dead Zorbon looking things in a pile on the ugly Zarbon looking thing.

"All done... now what do we do?" Broly asked

"I know." I said

"Yeah." They asked

"PIZZA!" I yelled

"YEAH... PIZZA!" The boys shouted

Narrator Pov.

Then they waddled away.. waddle waddle waddle, then they waddled away, to get pizza the next day dun dun dun du du du da.

"HEY WE ARE NOT WADDLING!" Bardock screeched

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it losers?" I taunted

"Watch me... Sick em Broly!" Bardock yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried

"AHAHA WHAHaHA This is hilarious Ahhaha!" Bardock and Fasha Mocked

* * *

Turles Pov

"TAKE THIS.. FACE MY DEATH RINGEEERRRR!" I screeched

He just narrowly dodged it, but I took out his scouter.

"Stupid Saiyans, No wonder I was sent to exterminate you." The man mused

"And who are you, I am getting tired of calling you Fat Pink Dumb Marshmallow guy thing." Pul Taunted

"Hey... There are so many other things you can make fun of about me." The Lard tub relieved

"Like!?" I asked in a tone that was more of a statement

"Well I am bald, dumb, ugly, I don't know how to read, People call me Dumb oria, and...HEY!" Dumb oria Ranted

"Sorry, it was hard to hear because your so ugly!" I yelled

"Oh you are dead!" The thing yelled

Perfect now I just charge my attack while he tries to figure out where I am. I thought

"THERE YOU ARE!" Dadoria said as he charged

"Mr. Ugly thing, that's a cactus." I mocked

"Uhh.. Um mm...Thanks." lard bard said

Wow he really is stupid he was heading for Raditz's hair, and oh Raditz, and Kakarot just took down the pink thing.

"HEY UGLY, YOU WANT A DONUT?" I Shouted as I launched my death ringer.

"Why yes I would." Dadoria thanked

"WELL TO BAAAD!" I shouted

It cut him right in half, and a orange ball fell out of him.

"Tisk tisk tisk, he is so dumb he thought he could eat a dragon ball." Kakarot said as he walked over to the dragon ball covered in pizza, and cake.

"TO THE NEXT DRAGON BALL!, AND THIS TIME BULMA PULL RICKSHAW!" Pul mused.

"YEAH!" The gang shouted

Sorry about the short chapter, just with the little reviews I am kinda strap for good ideas, but here are some power levels, and yes I know I didn't include it but the gang really took a major beating before they fought Dumb-oria. And if you are wondering how they won, it is because the enemies were both idiots

The lard creature: He is dead no one cares

Raditz: 90, I am not doing Raditz partial ssj till he is ssj again

Kakarot: 81

Pul: 92

Turles: 88

Burly: was out to get victory pizza at the time

Broly: 120

Bardock: 93,800

Fasha: 91,300

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER

Please review, come on I know a lot of people read, but only 2 people review. TILL NEXT TIME, Only you can prevent Dadoria dumbness


	9. The Turtle Perv

Thanks to Shookones, and Ryo-chan Wolfgirl. Let me get you up to speed.

They have the Three Star Dragon Ball, The Four Star, One Star Dragon Ball, and well all the dragon balls exept fo the 6 Star Dragon Ball

Right now our heros are heading to Pilof's Castle for the 6 Star Dragon Ball. And PM, Or Review Me if you think I should change their wish. **ENJOY**.

Turles Pov.

"Hey Bulma! When will we get to the next Dragon Ball?" I asked

"6 hours my sweet boyfriend." She said happily.

For some reason, for the past 3 days she has been calling me that instead of my name, I don't understand it.

"O-K Thanks Boyfriend?" I said awkwardly

"Ugh." Bulma Grunted

From a little ways away I saw the rest of the team running here.

* * *

Meanwhile near the ocean, Our heroes, Kakarot, Raditz, Pul, and Burly. Have found a Turtle, who says he is the Turtle of the Turtle Hermit Fighting Master. Master Roshi. Author's note (Before our heroes left Gohan told them all about Master Roshi.)

Kakarot Pov.

"I think if he belongs to Master Roshi, then we should help him." I explained

Looks like Raditz is following my train of thought.

"Maybe the geezer will give us lessons, and we can beat Frieza." Raditz thought out load.

"If we beat Frieza, We can Wish back the Saiyans." Pul agreed

"And if we wish back the Saiyans, then we can make sure no one like Frieza will every come back." I Finished

"Bla Bla Bla, Who is going to take me back to my master?" The Turtle impatiently said

"BURLY!" I summoned

"Yeah Carrot-Rot?" Burly mocked

"Who told you to say Carrot-Rot?" I questioned

"Everyone except you." Burly Reviled

"I need a lie detector." I muttered

"OK Turtle we will take you to your master, and Burly will tell Turles, and Bulma." I explained

* * *

Somewhere On Frieza's battle ship veg 49

Vegeta Pov.

"Nappa, Frieza said we need to get the dragon balls, on Earth, and kill anyone we see." I explained

" But Vegeta, The last Saiyans live on that planet, if we kill them, there will be only 2 Saiyans left, us." Nappa contradicted

"Nappa,... what was their last power level reading?" I asked sarcasticly

"The stronest one is 113 by the name of Raditz, and a week ago his power level broke 120,000 point." Nappa explained

"How about the others?" I intrigued

"They are just breaking the 100 mark." Nappa said with a hint of disappointment

"Raditz is good, the rest are a waste of Saiyan blood, so we will kill them." I said angrily

"But Vegeta." Nappa questioned

"What is it Nappa?" I retorted

"I can fly." Nappa Said mystically

"Some day I will kill you Nappa." I said bitterly

"Yeah!" Nappa said

* * *

Back with Master Roshi

Pul Pov.

"Well kids, I would be honored to train you, but with one exception." Master Roshi explained

"Yes Master?" We asked

"I get a date with yyyyooooouuuuu." Roshi said with that perv look on his face

"I would rather die." I raged

"Fine then." The Turtle Hermit pouted

I know short chapter, but I have a lot of stuff I need to do, my Birth Day is coming up, and I like I said. Have a ton of home work, and other stuff to do.

But here are some power levels. And I am skipping the Mt. Blaze, and going right to the Piloff part.

Master Roshi: 483

Kakarot: 110

Pul: 106

Turles: 116

Raditz: 125

Burly: 88

Krillin (who will appear in the next chapter): 90

**Hope** **you** **enjoyed**


	10. Finally Finished, And It's A Filler HAHA

HEY People,Sorry for the long wait. This is a filler,FILLER. Today I am going to get right to the story, right now our heroes are talking to ox king, and Chi-Chi is finding a way into tricking Kakarot into marrying her... DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHHH

Kakarot Pov.

"So if we low out the flames then you will give us the dragon ball?" I asked

"Yes, and my daughter Chi-Chi Will come with you." Ox King Reasoned

Then I thought that some witch y old hag would appear, then a very pretty girl appeared, and she had a voice like silk.

"Hello, I believe your name is Kakarot?, well you look strong, lets go and get someone strong to blow out those strong flame." The Oxonian Princess said

"No need, watch this." I said clearly trying to impress her

I charged up an energy wave. A Icy blue ball of energy started to form in my hand, and it was starting to get huge.

"What is that, Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked in amazement

"This is my SUN'S ICY WIND!" I yelled firing my attack

Then suddenly the entire fire left so abruptly that Ox King couldn't take his eyes off it. I felt completely drained, and I fell to the ground on my back.

"Are You OK Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked in a very very worried tone

"Yeah... He he *Rubbing back of head*" I joked

"He He, Lets get you some food." Chi-Chi joked Pocking my stomach

"YYEEEAAAHHH!" I shouted

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rest of our heroes, namely Bulma, Turles, and Burly are closing in on the soon to be extremely old emperor Piloff.

Piloff Pov.

"They are almost her sir." The fox man said

"Good, good, now set the trap, and wait for them to get here, it is a full moon tonight, so that means we read aloud the news paper comix" I replied

* * *

5 hours later

"And then he said boo, BWHAHAHAHA!" I chortled

"That's what SHE SAID, HAHAHAHAHA!" the girl person laughed

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!, YOUR JOKES ARE LAME, AND SO ARE YOU!" My dark skinned, spiky haired prisoner yelled

"NO YOU ARE!, *SPPPPPP*" I retorted sticking my tong at him "NOW SHUT IT OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR TAIL, MONKEY BOY!"

"Says the ugly green midget!" He returned

"AAAAGGGHHH, SHUT UPPP!, Just watch this moon channel I had installed!" I shrieked

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave maze thing.

Turles Pov.

"OK everyone I have a plan to get out of here, when a Saiyan looks at the moon they turn into a giant ape, and the only way to stop it is to destroy the moon, or ugh cut off my tail..." I said speedily

"So when you go coco, we cut off your tail?" Burly asked

"Well lets say, in the kindest way I can... IF YOU DO YOU WILL DIE ONCE I BECOME CONTIOUS!" I retorted

"Just don't get hurt OK, Turly?" Bulma asked

Then she leaned in for a what is it called, oh yeah a butt

"AAAAHHHHHH IT BURNS, WOMAN I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR, and I'm only 13, so can you please wait till I'm fourteen, gosh your like that gay bandit, and that flying cat thing I met." I complained

before anything else could happen I looked at the moon, and the last thing I remember was a burning sensation before I woke up.

Bulma Pov.

As soon as Turles transformed he left a gaping hole so we could escape. Then we got as far away as we could watch the fireworks, lierally.

"Those are pretty cool fireworks, look that one looks like a dragon that is granting a wish." I commented

"Yeah, you know what I want to wish for right now?" Burly asked

"What?" I asked

"A rabid bunny." Burly replied

* * *

Back at the castle

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH MIDGET?" The Dargon boomed

"MY WISH IS TO RULE THE!" Piloff started

"STOP GARDEN NOME, I TALK TO MY FELLOW REDICTUALISLY GIANT MYTHICAL CRATURE THING!" Shenron shouted

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH MIGHTY OOZERU?" Shenron asked

"WELL ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON, BRING THE THING THAT ENRAGES MY SPIRIT MOST!" Oozeru Turles yelled

"IT IS DONE, FAREWELL FOR NOW!" Shenron said flying back into the dragon balls and flying away

* * *

Suddenly a really feminine voice started talking

"Who ordered the the anchovies and..., where am I?" The voice said

Then the blood red eyes of the Oozaru squinted with raw hatred

"Larry the, PIZZA MMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" O-Turles boomed with rage

"H-H-Hey dude, ya want anchovies?" Larry the pizza guy cowered

* * *

Back at Master Roshi's island Raditz, and Pul are ready to start their training with the bald short monk thing. (He is bald at age 10 for crying out loud.)

"Well Saiyans, your first step is to knock out Krillen." Roshi ordered "Raditz Your first, and Pul, you fight me."

"This should only take five seconds." Raditz mocked

"H-H-Hey buddy, you want a rock?" Krillen cowered

* * *

5.9999999999, whatever it's not 5

Raditz: DARNIT

"Well while Krillens uh 'sleeping' lets get to the real training, step one take off your scouters, I will be teaching you how to sense ki, and put on your uniforms." Master Roshi ordered

Soon Raditz got his new cloths on.

"Uh, Master, Where is my cloths?" Pul asked

"Uh, well Pul, here you go." Roshi said with blood gushing out of his nose.

He handed Pul well... he handed Pul cloths that made his nose bleed for hours. And it didn't help that Pul Punched his nose for hours.

And that's it, sorry short, it is hard, I'm sure you other authors know what I mean.

NOW LETS GET SOME POWER LEVELS

Pul:125

Raditz: 132

Master Roshi: 400

Bulma intellect: OVER 9,000

Turles: 130

Kakarot: 120

Chi-Chi: 90

Burly: 100

Ox King: 360

The Garden Nome gang, starring Fox Man: 1, 0.0;

Now some funny faces:/ (:) :&/ :|\|||\|||(, more next time on SAIYANS, RAISED, ON, EEEEEEEEEARTH!, oh, and one more thing, any reviews, (exept mean critisisim, only constructive critisisup) Is encoraged, i adore reviews, unless it's mean., TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
